When You Have A Bad Day, Turn To Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Family makes bad days go away. Done as a request for both guestsurprise and EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen and guestsurprise asked for this one. Here you go, Amigas! Enjoy!**

 **Kristin belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen; Cassie belongs to guestsurprise; Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **When You Have A Bad Day, Turn To Family**

"Oh, I wish Rook was home right now," Rachel groaned as she came into the Mansion. She had had a horrible day at work. The power had gone out suddenly while she was about to work on the main computer to finish up a contract, but thankfully had put it on a flash drive that she plugged into her laptop and finished up, which the boss was grateful for, but because no one could call in and everyone was upset that it was too dark to work, it had been a struggle to not get stressed out, especially when some of the other workers had begun panicking. Thanks to a few of the others and the boss, everyone had finally calmed down and just waited until the power came back on.

After about three hours, the power was finally restored and it was noontime. People with appointments rescheduled as the power outage had effected them too and the boss decided that since it had been a tough morning, his workers could go home early and he gave them the next day off too, as it was the weekend coming up.

Rachel, glad to have a three day weekend, headed up for her room when she saw Cassie was trying to reach something under her bed, but was having a difficult time with it. "Oh, here, honey, how about I try?" She said.

"Could you, please? My favorite book fell under my bed," said the teenage girl.

"Okay," said Rachel and slid under the bed, getting the book easily, but then felt her shirt catch on a nail. "Oops. Honey, I'm a little stuck."

Cassie felt herself get angrier with herself. "Bad things just always happen because of me," she muttered to herself as she sighed. "Hold on. I'll try to lift the bed."

"Careful you don't hurt yourself, honey," Rachel said in concern.

Cassie grunted as she tried to lift the heavy bed, but it slipped and another nail cut into her arm a little, causing a long, but shallow, scratch that still hurt her. "Ow!" She exclaimed.

"Cassie? Are you okay, hon? What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing," the teenager said as she lowered the bed carefully so that Rachel could still get out, but it would take a bit.

Rachel tried to figure out what Cassie was up to. "Honey, what happened? Are you hurt?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Cassie insisted before she ran out of the room, surprising Whampire and Snare-Oh when she ran by them.

"What was that about?" Whampire asked.

Hearing him, Rachel called to him. "Whampire? Can you come help me? I'm stuck," she said.

The Vladat entered the room with Snare-Oh behind him and they saw Rachel was stuck under the bed. Whampire quickly lifted the bed while Snare-Oh helped Rachel get up. "Thank you," she said to them. "Did you see Cassie by chance?"

"She ran past us just a moment ago," said Whampire. "And we saw Kristin come in, but she looks like she's not having a good day."

"That makes three of us then," Rachel said. "I had a bad day at work, which is why I'm home right now, Cassie looked like she had a bad day and now Kristin looks like she had a bad day too?"

"Guess so," said Snare-Oh.

Rachel gave it some thought. "Well, first things first. I need to track down Cassie and then I'll go help Kristin," she said.

"Do you need some help?" Whampire asked.

The young woman gave it some thought. "I'll need you both later and for tomorrow," she said. "Do you guys have to work?"

"No, we have the weekend off," said Snare-Oh.

"Oh, good," Rachel said. "Now which way did Cassie go?"

"Upstairs," Whampire answered her.

"Thank you, guys," she said, hugging them and taking off to find the young girl.

* * *

But Cassie had gotten good at hiding or moving so that she couldn't be found and Rachel had a hard time for about an hour trying to catch her before finally waiting patiently and seeing the young girl come out and glance around as if looking for her. Rachel then pounced. "Gotcha!" She said, catching Cassie from behind and holding her in an unbreakable hug. "Now, what happened, honey?"

Cassie didn't want to answer, but Rachel then noticed her arm. "Oh, honey. Did that happen when you were lifting the bed up?" She asked.

"Yes," Cassie said sadly.

Snare-Oh heard that and motioned Rachel to bring Cassie up to his room, since it was the closest to where they were and he helped Rachel bandage up the young girl's arm and they both wiped away Cassie's tears. "Sweetie, what happened that you had a bad day?" Rachel asked.

"Bullies in town," said the teenager. "They were calling me names and said I'd never be something."

Rachel held her niece in a comforting hug. "Those punks are wrong," she said. "Don't you believe them."

"She's right," said Snare-Oh as he gently squeezed Cassie's shoulder in reassurance.

Rachel then grinned and she suddenly began tickling Cassie's stomach. "I got you! I got you!" She said teasingly as the teenager began laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AUNT RAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACHEL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie laughed out.

"I've got you! I'm going to tickle your tummy to pieces!" Rachel teased in a sing-song voice as she kept tickling her niece.

Snare-Oh laughed in amusement and saw Whampire bring Kristin upstairs and the brown-haired girl was giggling from the Vladat tickling her too.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie's and Kristin's laughter mixed together and echoed throughout the house, making the two aliens chuckle before Rachel finally stopped tickling Cassie and Whampire let Kristin up and watched as the three girls flopped onto Snare-Oh large, comfortable bed.

Snare-Oh chuckled. "How about we all crash here?" He suggested. "I don't mind."

The girls smiled in thanks. "And tomorrow, girls, we're having a girl's day, just the three of us," Rachel said.

"That sounds great!" Cassie said.

"Sure," said Kristin.

* * *

The next day was definitely better as Rachel started the day with braiding Kristin's and Cassie's hair and then she braided her own hair. They had ice cream for breakfast and had a water fight outside before going inside and jumping into the pool for a bit before drying off and deciding to have a movie marathon and watch several movies while eating candy and then playing games.

Kristin hugged Rachel. "You're the best, Rach," she said. "I wish you were my big sister."

"Well, I am, in a way, honey," said Rachel. "After all, you're a part of my family too."

Cassie nodded and hugged Rachel. "Thanks for making today better than yesterday, Aunt Rachel," she said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she said.

They then noticed the mess and looked at each other and nodded, tackling the mess and getting it cleaned up in about ten minutes.

Suddenly, Whampire swooped down. "There's one more thing to make this day complete," he said with a big grin.

"What's that?" Cassie asked, a little nervous that he was grinning so hugely.

"Oh, dear, I think I know," said Rachel as Snare-Oh came out, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"This day will be complete when we…tickle you to pieces!" The mummy said dramatically as the girls shrieked and ran, but the aliens caught them fast and tickled them silly.

Snare-Oh's tendrils were tickling the three girls and Whampire was holding all three in a hug and tickling them playfully until the girls gave up trying to escape and were gasping for air, making the two aliens stop and hug the three.

"Thanks, guys," said Kristin. "I'm glad we can count on you guys to help us feel better after a bad day."

"You can always turn to family when you have a bad day," said Snare-Oh with conviction.

"Because we care," said Whampire.

The three girls smiled and hugged the two aliens again, feeling lucky to have them and each other in their family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
